


《生日惊喜》

by creamgingerbread



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamgingerbread/pseuds/creamgingerbread
Summary: 在牧霄看来，约这种事就是你情我愿。但没料到，头一天断了关系的固定伴侣却在牧霄生日前夕赶到了他所在的城市……【校园男神攻x学生会长受】开车预警！一发完结小短篇~请大家将现实和小说分开看待哦==排雷==内有YP梗出没，请自行选择食用谢谢大家喜欢！





	1. 生日惊喜1 by 奶霜姜饼

**Author's Note:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

夜幕降临，十来个青年正聚集在本市最大的KTV包房内。他们都是C大学生会成员，而牧霄则是他们的头头，担任着会长一职。

这次聚会是为了给牧霄提前一天庆生。

酒过三巡，醉意上头，宣传部长李明明拍手叫嚷着不玩冒险游戏的生日没有意义，牧霄不想拂了大家的兴致便点头答应了下来。

于是李明明提出一起玩“国王游戏改版”：谁抽到鬼牌就接受惩罚，谁抽到国王谁就抓阄，然后“鬼”必须去做抓到的纸条上写的事。比如纸条写“让李明明和女神接吻”，“鬼”就得想办法让这两个人完成此项挑战。每人匿名写三条，凑齐数量后，游戏便热热闹闹的开始了。

然而令人没想到的是，牧霄今晚犹如衰神附体，就没赢过一把，屡战屡败，屡败屡战。

几轮下来，他先后完成了“单手五十个俯卧撑”挑战，告诉所有人他最喜欢的性爱姿势是背入式，还依照内容又喝完十罐啤酒。

夜，11:59分。

牧霄阴恻恻的盯着手中的鬼牌，而嘴欠提议玩“国王游戏改版”的李明明觉得自己腿肚子有点发抖。

他又一次打开新的纸条，上面写的是“强吻出门看到的第一个人五分钟”。

牧霄晃了晃昏昏沉沉的脑袋，站起身，告知大家这项挑战内容后，踉跄地往门外走去。

此时此刻起哄玩游戏的李明明悔的肠子都青了，今天可是牧霄过生日，结果寿星公惨的就跟受难日一样。

牧霄自矜又要强，倔起来是一百头牛都拉不回来。他这人极少低头，凡事都想亲自做到最好，不管是游戏还是惩罚。中途有人看不下去想要替他受过，被他直接一句：“我玩得起”给堵了回去。

其实牧霄心里面也窝火的很，搞不懂怎么今儿风水就不往他这边转？

算了，事已至此，认了。

他走到门口，深手握住门把，做好心理建设后，猛吸一口气拉开门走了出去。

在房间里因为有海绵隔音所以听不太真切，站在走廊上后，各种嘈杂的、尖锐的鬼哭狼嚎直刺耳膜，简直震撼灵魂。

牧霄本想着随便拉个服务员就能完成任务，结果眼前除了各种紧闭的包厢门外，没有第二个活人。

门内学生会众人也替他捏了一把汗，生怕会长真的霉到连人都碰不到，要知道完成不了任务的话可是要罚做两百个俯卧撑。

好在老天爷总算仁慈了一回，此时斜对面包房门突然打开，一个男人从里走了出来。

牧霄只求快点搞定这事，瞟到“第一个人”居然是男人，犹豫了一瞬，最终硬着头皮走向对方。

他没敢看那人长相，只知道身形硬朗个子很高，然后闭眼扯住男人衣领，将自己的唇递了过去。

-  
夜，11:59分

另一边厢，莫续在空包间里坐了快五个小时。

就在一墙之隔的地方，和他单方面宣布断绝关系的前·炮友——牧霄，正跟他不认识的一群人在嬉笑打闹。

莫续放下嘴里的烟，烦躁的等待着。

突然他听见隔壁门打开的声音，间或伴着几句“霄哥你小心点”的提醒。

莫续拧起眉毛，干脆地将烟头摁灭，起身开门打算探探怎么回事。

刚走出去半个身子，就见一个熟悉的人影“唰”地扑向他。

下一秒，牧霄的声音在耳边响起：“哥们儿对不住，帮我完成个游戏。”

莫续还没反应过来，一个强势的吻就堵住了他的嘴。

唇瓣软若棉絮，扑面而来的除了如火的热情外还有一股混杂着酒味的兰草气息。

莫续垂眸一看，果然是牧霄。

对方明显醉的不轻，双眼都朦朦胧胧地半阖着。结合刚刚他讲的话，莫续心里大概有个谱了。

怎么？玩游戏输了出来找工具人呢？

念头一起，莫续就止不住心里的怒气。又想到要不是自己开门了，牧霄亲的还指不定是谁。

酸意涌上大脑，他猛地伸手，用力将牧霄的头摁向自己。另一只手搂住了眼前人的腰，然后反客为主撬开牧霄的唇齿，攻城略地般将舌头伸进去与对方的舌开始纠缠。

本来在身后瞧热闹的学生会众人惊呆了！

现在路人都这么奔放了吗！

牧霄本来醉醺醺的神智在被掐住腰上敏感点后陷入了更深的沼泽。酥麻的电流从那一处迅速扩散到全身，他的身子瞬间便软了下来。

如浪潮般的快感一波接一波袭来，眼见牧霄已经站不住了，莫续干脆把他按在走廊墙上，然后再次加深这个吻。

他舌尖刮过牧霄的牙冠，舔舐一遍牙龈后又用舌体不停地磨蹭上颚，待牧霄忍不住将自己的小舌伸出回应时，莫续毫不犹豫再次卷住，大舌包裹住对方开始不停吮吸。

二人口中来不及吞咽的涎水顺着缝流出挂在下巴上，几条银丝在围观的人看来可谓是色气十足。

牧霄被莫续吻的动了情，不自禁伸出双臂，揽住了男人的脖子。

而莫续显然接收到了信号，心情顿时好转，一改刚才强势霸道的态度，转而温柔缠绵的啄吻起牧霄，间或伸出舌头舔湿对方的唇瓣。

五分钟很快过去，两个人都没有主动停下的意思，他们执着地交换着彼此的唾液，吻的动情无比，难舍难分。

学生会众人面面相觑，不知道该不该主动提醒会长时间到了。好几个本来打算上前的被李明明撒泼打滚拦住：直觉告诉他，现在去打断就是找死。

等莫续亲够之后，他才不情不愿地放过自家宝贝儿的嘴唇。  
  
牧霄一边喘着气，一边感慨着这人吻技真好。他刚想向此人道谢，那张熟悉到不能再熟悉的脸就映入眼帘。

………原来霉运是真的会常伴吾身的？

牧霄不敢相信自己的眼睛，使劲儿揉了揉，等再睁开发现不是幻觉后，那种想钻入地缝的尴尬袭遍全身。

My eyes！My eyes！

是谁不好，怎么偏偏是莫续？！

气氛凝滞了几秒后，牧霄突然抬手用力擦着唇瓣，像是想跟眼前的人撇清关系。而醉酒后朦胧的视线让他恰好错过莫续瞬间黑下去的脸。

他当然知道这样做很矫情！亲都亲了，擦个屁啊！

平心而论，莫续是个眉眼极好看的男人，鼻子挺拔，下唇微厚。身高一米九，长度一十九。明明两人同岁，他却早早脱离了属于学生的天真稚嫩，反而透出一股成熟稳重。

这么算下来，他牧某人也不亏哈？

牧霄迅速调整好状态，露出标准的八齿假笑，然后别别扭扭地憋出一句：“哈哈。真巧啊莫同学……”

莫续喉结上下滚动，沉默了几秒才回复：“他们是你朋友？下次别在KTV呆到这么晚，不安全。”

“嗯，他们都是学生会的。下次……”牧霄顿了顿，突然意识到自己又老老实实的回答了，赶忙补充了一句：“这个，好像与你无关吧？”

话音刚落他就看到莫续挑了挑眉，心下暗道糟糕，站直身子就想缩回学生会的包房内。

结果莫续眼疾手快逮住了他，似笑非笑地轻轻在他唇上印下一吻：“宝贝，生日快乐。”

你妈的为什么……

牧霄感觉自己双颊突然升温，不用照镜子他也清楚此刻自己两腮处肯定变成了酡红色。

而在一旁的吃瓜团体看到此幕，双眼放光。

李明明吞了口口水，按捺不住八卦的冲动，带着父老乡亲的期盼和必死的决心上前一步问：“这位同学你好。请问你和咱们会长……认识吗？”

认识？

牧霄是谁？那是莫续一见钟情的人，是他宠了整整三年的宝贝。

不过显然他的宝贝没有向周围的人提起过他的存在。

牧霄当然也意识到了这点。只见他僵在原地，眼神滴溜溜的转着，了解他的人都知道这是在想说辞呢。

莫续被他的模样给气笑了，抑制住自己想就地惩罚牧霄的冲动，风度翩翩地朝李明明伸出手：“同学你好，自我介绍一下，我叫莫续，是牧霄的好、朋、友。目前在邻市A大读书，大三计算机系。我跟牧霄已经认识三年了。”

他故意加重了那个词的读音并且一字一字的念出来，殊不知这段介绍每一句话对学生会的人来说都是平地一声雷。

除了知道A大校园男神就站在他们面前以外，更震撼全家的是，这人和自家会长那关系只要不瞎都能瞧出猫腻。

李明明不知怎么脑子一抽，突然带头鼓起掌来，一群人边鼓掌边说：“了不起了不起，C大有会长，真的了不起！”

在每一项校际联赛项目中都没赢过A大的C大人看来，能拿下A大男神的会长自然是人中龙凤，荣誉校友。这下可真是长脸，不知道消息放出去能造成多大效应的男默女泪。

那边厢，牧霄心情复杂的犹如九曲十八弯的黄河。他视线不经意间对上李明明，两人大眼瞪小眼，牧霄刚打算开口向学生会众人解释，就见李明明一脸恍然大悟，对他猛点头说：“会长我懂的！我们懂！”

你懂个大西瓜啊？！

牧霄还没来得及说第二句话，就见李明明开始招呼着大家各回各家各找各妈，积极组织活动散场的后续工作。

“喂……你们别走啊，游戏还没玩完呢！”牧霄快急疯了——放他单独和莫续呆一块儿，无异于将羊送入虎口。

莫续冷眼瞅着牧霄声嘶力竭的挽留和学生会众人火速溜溜球的背影，心情颇好的从背后抱住他，伸出舌头舔弄了番爱人的耳垂，尔后对着小洞吹了口气：“霄霄公主，你叫呀，你叫破喉咙也没人来救你了。”

牧霄听了一下子拉下脸，想用力挣扎出莫续的怀抱，未果，只好气闷地回头瞪他：“莫同学，请你注意一点。我们已经没有关系了，你这叫做性骚扰！”

“没有关系？我怎么不知道？我同意了吗。”莫续笑了笑，声音里却透出几分愠怒。

牧霄一愣，似是没想到他会这么回答，但说出去的话犹如泼出去的水，不可能收回来。

他拨开莫续捏上他乳头的手指，从圈住他的手臂中一缩，成功脱身后双手划了个叉，面对面朝莫续说：“既然不认信息，那我就当着你的面再说一次：咱俩掰了，分了，break up了，明白？”

焦灼的氛围围绕着两人，一时间走廊的空气变得剑拔弩张。

牧霄看对方没反应，心下一动，想趁着这个关头跑开，然后赶到门外追上学生会大部队。运气好的话还能蹭上出租车去早就安排好的同学家里住。

但他刚挪了半个步子，就察觉自己手腕被大力抓住。

“牧霄。知道我为什么会在这里吗？”

莫续突然出声。

“昨天，你和我说‘以后别再见面了’，我当天夜里就找辅导员请假。今天一早赶到C市。”

“我到你学校，找了你一天，后来才知道你和朋友出去玩了。”

“然后我打听到这里，订下了隔壁的空包间，就是为了等你。”

他牵起牧霄的手，放到自己唇边开始啄吻。男人亲的很仔细，从指尖到手腕，每一处都没有放过。

牧霄深吸口气，再吐出。

“莫续你是不是有病？约炮本来就是你情我愿的事情，我不想和你做爱了听不懂么？你要是识相，赶紧滚！不然我报警了。”

色厉内荏的模样显然没有吓退捕食者。

恶龙双眼意味深长的打量了一圈内心正瑟瑟发抖的“公主”，然后毫不犹豫地上前一步，俯视对方秀气的五官轻声问：“牧霄，你是不想和我做爱了，还是不敢了呢？”

“高高在上的牧状元，不会喜欢上我这个曾经的班级“吊车尾”了吧？”

牧霄蓦地被尖利的眼神刺穿，他内心深处的惶恐不安此刻无处遁形。

“没关系，想不想和我做爱，再做一次不就知道了。”


	2. 生日惊喜2 by 奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

牧霄被用力扯进803号房间。

摔上房门后，莫续将他双手摁在头顶，直接把他压在门板上发了狠般亲吻着。

舌头交缠唾液互换的“啧啧”水声不停地在房间内响起。他们好比在沙漠中饥渴行走了数日的旅人，突逢甘霖，便使劲浑身解数想得到雨露的滋润。

牧霄被撩的动了情，什么断不断的全都被抛到九霄云外，他拼命伸出自己的舌头，主动找到莫续的缠上去。

莫续感受到他的亲近，差点没忍住笑出声。

待一吻结束，四片分开的唇瓣均变得红肿，牧霄的上唇甚至不小心被对方的牙齿磕出了血。

莫续看见那抹红污，忍不住凑过去将它啄吻干净，舔了舔伤口后刚想抬头，牧霄双眸一眯，跟着他抬头的动作将唇递过去，伸出自己的舌头勾住对方的开始轻柔地吮吸。

气氛随着时间的流逝渐渐升温，两个人的亲密接触让之前微妙的尴尬缓和了不少。

牧霄暗恨自己意志不坚，居然又被这厮男色所诱惑，左手倒是很诚实的抚上莫续的腹肌，磕磕巴巴的开口：“赶、赶紧做，就现在。”

这句话就如划破夜幕的星火，瞬间点燃了莫续沉寂多时的渴求。

他几近暴力般将牧霄的衣物直接撕破，然后脱下了自己的卫衣和牛仔裤。

进入803房间的时候他们忘记插取电卡，此时窗外遮挡光线的云朵移开了自己胖嘟嘟的身体，露出背后缀满夜空的点点星子。

明月高悬，月光如练，荧荧地洒下，照亮了牧霄肌理分明的身体曲线。

牧霄肩胛骨上，有一个被莫续强制纹上去的“MO”。

他还记得当时纹完之后哄了牧霄好久。那人疼的厉害，眼泪珠子一串一串跟着掉，最后莫续决定在自己胸口处也纹了个“MU”才算把人安抚住。

莫续艴然不悦的心情在回忆起这段往事时，刹那间烟消云散。

他忍不住凑过去用舌一遍遍顺着字母轮廓舔弄着牧霄的肌肤，像是要在他身上所有地方都做上记号。

“莫续……别舔了，赶紧插进来！”牧霄被弄的有些难受。

他阴茎已经勃起，后穴也因为熟悉的气息就在身边而分泌出不少液体，可骚痒的穴心和空虚的穴洞一直没能被满足，情欲上头的牧霄逐渐变得暴躁。

莫续轻轻笑了笑，故意不理他，摸了摸他的耳垂后，将人翻过身开始吃起牧霄的双乳。

两个人实在是太熟悉彼此的身体，知道该如何做才能最大限度取悦到对方。

牧霄的乳头极其敏感，被舌头碰到的瞬间就硬了起来。他乳晕和常人有些不同，并非平坦一片，而是略微有些隆起。莫续爱极了这里，每一次吮吸嘬弄牧霄的乳晕都会陷入痴迷状态。

他不停舔舐一边乳首，另一边也用手指不停的刮蹭着。下身硬如石的紫红色孽根有一下没一下的和牧霄的互蹭，尔后干脆将阴茎塞进身下人的大腿根里开始坏心眼儿地用龟头按摩会阴和菊褶，但这根粗长的肉棒就是不肏进穴里。

“啊……嗯呃……别舔了，你快把我舔射了！”牧霄有点着急，要是因为这样就射出来，那他还要不要面子了？下体那处简直是隔靴搔痒，让牧霄难过的眼泪都从眼眶里淌了出来。

“唔……莫、莫续，你他妈是不是阳痿了，干、不了我啊……啊啊啊……”

莫续不理他的挑衅，执拗地用舌尖拨动乳顶，然后又卷住小珠开始绕圈拉扯。

“莫、续！适可……啊…！”牧霄的尾音突然变调上扬。

舔弄着乳头的人抬眼朝他露出一抹得逞的坏笑。不知道他什么时候转移了战场往穴内插进了一根手指，听到牧霄失控的浪吟后，索性又加了几根开始施加新一轮的“折磨”。

牧霄的前列腺很浅，只需要轻轻抠挖一下便可以摸到。而对于莫续来说，那里就像他最熟悉的卧房一样，随时随地都在等着给他睡，被他肏。

身下的人一开始还强撑着，莫续见状加大了手上的力度，重重地往那处凸起撞去。牧霄平时就是再能忍再矜持此刻也不管不顾地淫叫出来，媚音软糯，听上去和撒娇一样。

莫续存了逗弄的心思，在刚刚一记重击之后刻意放缓了速度，用手指慢慢抽插着，经过凸起的时候也只轻描淡写地蹭过去。

牧霄难耐地抻了抻自己的双腿，后穴空虚的感觉愈加明显。他知道莫续就是乐意多欺负他一会儿——尽管对方的肉棍已经弯起，龟头肿胀充血，甚至马眼处溢出了晶亮的水渍。

手指的抽动连带着房间里“啪啪”声响彻不绝，性欲急速聚集在牧霄脑袋中，他没办法再忍受这羞人的折磨。

莫续看到爱人缓缓伸出手，将他的头往肩上揽去，然后牧霄凑到他耳朵边咬牙切齿的开口道：“莫续，你要么现在就插进来，要么我出去找别人。”

“你敢！”

“你看我敢不敢，你……！”莫续真是厌极了牧霄这张嘴，亲吻时这里就是世界上独一无二的蜜糖罐子，耍起小性子来这里就是时不时扎一下人的刺猬。

他狠狠咬了咬牧霄嘴唇上的伤口，等对方呼痛捂住的时候直接将其翻了个身。插在后穴内的手指还没抽出，便顺着角度的调换研磨了一圈牧霄的内壁，刺激的肠肉一阵紧缩。

“莫续……你这个狗东西！唔……”

莫续装作没听到，伸手在酒店抽屉里翻出润滑剂倒在自己紫红色的孽根上，又仔仔细细地用手指将润滑剂液体推入后穴中。

冰冰凉凉的液体让牧霄下意识打了个哆嗦，可情欲的火热又蒸腾了他整个身子。

此刻牧霄大口喘着气，眼神迷蒙。他犹豫了下，难为情的把双手伸到背后，捏住自己的臀丘用力向两边掰开，露出中间那个幽深的密洞。接着扭头看向莫续，磕磕巴巴地开口：“莫、莫续……你要是再、再不、不肏我，我就真的去找别人了。”

这幅美景如实被莫续的双眼记录下来，导致他都没法对这句话生气，他只是觉得，霄霄今天是真的想被他肏死在床上。

男人皱起好看的剑眉，宠溺地对着牧霄笑了笑。

突然他双手握住牧霄的胯部，将自己的腰身用力往前一送，近二十公分的性器直接一插到底，被迫吃进它的菊穴因为过大的尺寸硬生生的被撑大了几圈，褶皱也全部绷平。

近一月没做爱而出现的疼痛让牧霄眼前有些发黑，等这股冲击过去涌上头脑的便是剧烈的快感。

莫续根本不等他适应，直接开始驰骋在自己的王国里，一遍又一遍肏进爱人的城池——这里是他永远的温柔乡。

后入的姿势可以让男根插入的更加彻底，龟头甚至可以碰触到肠肉，让牧霄敏感的私处流出更多粘稠的蜜液。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……！！阿续，阿续，慢一点慢一点……求你了！不不不…不要…快一点，再快一点！肏到骚心了，好舒服……呃啊……”

莫续此刻犹如打桩机附体，律动的频率愈来愈快，力度一次比一次凶狠，他要唤醒小穴的记忆，让这幅骚浪的身子再次变成最契合他阴茎的鸡巴套子。

他不停将牧霄的臀部撞向自己，同时孽根也凶狠地侵略小穴，两处同时发力，撞地牧霄是哎哎连叫，前端很快射出了精液滴撒在床单上。洁白无瑕的月光笼罩着交合的二人，纯净的银光亦无法净化欲火焚身的野兽。

莫续还在继续抽插，他的手指甚至将牧霄的胯部按出了痕迹，一眼望去竟像是被凌虐的妖精。

后来他干脆放开这里用健硕的身体覆盖住牧霄的背部。

牧霄最喜欢的姿势是后入式，虽然他不说，但莫续知道原因——肩胛骨上的“MO”和他胸口处的“MU”会因为后入的姿势而重叠在一起。

莫续收紧抱住牧霄腰际的手，仿佛这样才可以抓住他，让他再没机会逃走。

下身肏弄媚肉的阴茎柱身，已经挂上被抽插后的白色“挂糊”，由于高速的撞击，蜜液根本来不及流出小穴就被捣弄成浆和沫。

牧霄口中还在不停呻吟，好比天下最管用的春药，让莫续亦不知疲倦的顶撞穴心。

一切好像都回到了高考结束的夏天，那时候他们也是这样，趴伏在床上从背后肏入，然后不着章法地抽插。两人都在性事上吃了不少苦头，但最后磨合出来，于床弟间成为最契合的搭档。

有时候牧霄也在想，是不是因为他天天都在被莫续肏，所以后穴的深浅和宽窄都是根据莫续的阴茎尺寸长短所长成的？

“嗯呃……”又是一记深顶，莫续缓缓将头埋在牧霄颈窝眷恋般蹭了蹭。

他喜欢牧霄，他想要和他正式在一起，而不仅仅只是炮友关系。

可牧霄不愿意。

每次莫续往前踏进一步，牧霄就非要往后退一步，窗户纸捅破不了，两人中间隔着的那座山连一寸都未缩小。

下体结合处的肏弄再次加速，莫续似是想把所有深情都借此表达出来，让牧霄知道自己有多爱他、念他、盼他。

“霄霄……霄霄……”

牧霄难为情的闭上眼，后穴却诚实地收缩含紧在他体内进进出出的阴茎。

那一声声呢喃还在他耳边继续，叫的他又甜蜜又难过。

身体被连续顶撞着，连酒店的床都撑不住发出了嘎吱的声响。

此刻摇晃不停的不止这些，还有一颗心。

“霄霄……我爱你，你是我的。”

牧霄将脸埋进枕头，随着律动的节奏，他的思绪也犹如大海上的小船，浮浮沉沉。

忽然，他叹了口气，像终于想通了什么似的。

牧霄反手扣住莫续的后颈，偏头凑过去将唇印在对方的眼睛，顺着下滑到鼻尖最后两条舌头再次相交缠绵。

穴内蜜汁一旦流出就被性器捣弄回体内发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的粘腻声音。身下人前端早在被肏的过程中射了出来，导致牧霄现在浑身都是软软的。

身体绝佳的契合度让之前别扭的二人像是突破了某层桎梏。肉体的结合和精神的同步一瞬间达到了巅峰，两个人几乎是一齐进入高潮！

“啊，好烫……！”牧霄觉得自己的肠肉快被火热浓稠的浊精灼伤，积攒了一个月的量化作近十股激射入洞穴深处。

莫续用手帮牧霄撸动男根延长他的快感，自己也继续埋在牧霄后穴里磨蹭温存。

汗水从二人额尖滚落，四片唇又复痴缠吮吸在一起。

这场酣畅淋漓的性事结束的时候，已是深夜。

莫续面对面抱着疲惫不已的牧霄。

性欲被满足的男人温柔的抚弄着他的耳垂，而后者此刻眼皮子都开始打起架来。

就在莫续也打算阖上双眼睡去的时候，怀中突然传来声音：“……要交往试试看吗？”

什么？

莫续猛的睁开双眼，男人困绻的神经就像从未出现过一样，他迟疑不定的看向怀里，以为自己刚刚听错了。

“算了……你当我没……”牧霄的话还未落就感觉自己突然被抱住站了起来。

做爱过后腿还是软绵绵的人有些着恼，自以为气势十足地瞪向“罪魁祸首”。

而另一头莫续就跟傻了一样盯了喜欢的人几秒，然后小心翼翼的用唇触了触牧霄的额头：“……说出去的话泼出去的水，你别想反悔。”

讲完这句，他又忍不住亲了亲牧霄的眼睛，接着问：“你为什么……突然改主意了？”

牧霄被他撩拨的有点心猿意马，不好意思地偏过头嘟囔：“改了就改了，有什么好说的。”

“宝贝我想听，你说说看嘛……”莫续还是不放弃，甚至开始撒起娇来。

牧霄被雷到了，一幅受不了的样子再加上困得要死，只好败下阵来，说：“我认栽了行不行？我承认我喜欢你。”

他感觉自己脸有点烫，慌忙想推开抱住他的人，然而手上的力气根本比不过：“好了吧……快放我睡觉，困死了。”

莫续眨巴眨巴眼，抓住牧霄的手往自己性器上放。

如果标点符号能具像化，那牧霄现在就是满脑袋问号。

青年几乎有些惊恐的瞪着充血膨胀的阴茎，没弄清楚现在是什么状况。

“你乱发什么情？”

莫续一脸无辜：“我男朋友太可爱了，忍不住。昨天光顾着生气了都没给你生日礼物，现在就用这个补偿吧？”

“我，不是！这算什么礼物啊！嗯啊……拿出去，啊啊啊……”之前就被开拓过的小穴根本不需再做扩张，莫续抬起牧霄的双腿呈“M”型，将自己的孽根一插到底。

“把我的精子全都送给你呀，成千上亿个，宝贝你想要多少我就给你多少，开心吗？”

呵呵，真开心啊。

牧霄在心里把肏弄自己后穴的人用三百六十种花式骂了个遍，可极速攀升的快感很快让他无暇顾及和性欲无关的事情。

窗外鸟鸣声开始叽叽喳喳的传来，天空也被白光划破，宣布着黎明的降临。

而这一年的生日之于牧霄，必定终生难忘。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

**Author's Note:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


End file.
